dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucia Pastor
Lucia Pastor is a minor character featured in Dishonored 2. She is a native of Karnaca and the most active member of the Miners' Family Committee. She has dedicated her life to improve the living conditions of the workers both in the silver mines and in the Dust District. Biography Unlike the people she helps, Lucia Pastor comes from a well-off family and has her own apartment in the Palace District. Years before the Coup in Dunwall, she lost her husband in a mining disaster. She has then dedicated her life in helping the miners and their families so that such accident never happens again.The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2) She also had complication bearing a child and attended curative therapy at the Addermire Institute back in 1849.Solarium Schedule As a member of the Shindaerey Peak Miners' Family Committee, Lucia Pastor maintained good relations with the mine baron Aramis Stilton, the two exchanging ideas for the betterment of the workers.Letter to Lucia Pastor His disappearance led to a dramatic decline of the life condition in the mines and the Batista Mining District, by then nicknamed Dust District. She tried as much as contacting Duke Luca Abele through his political double, Armando, to no avail.Petition Project She also had contacts with Doctor Alexandria Hypatia for her charitable work in curing the workers' diseases. This ended with the closure of the Addermire Institute by the Duke, who blurred any information concerning the biologist's work and well-being.Letter from A Journalist At some point she moved in the Dust District to be closer to those she helps, selling her apartment and possessions in the process.Note to Lucia Pastor's Mother Her office is in a building in front of Stilton Manor but this new location was not resistant to the effects of the dust storms, leading her to set up a makeshift shelter on Avila Avenue, beneath the wooden barricades. ''Dishonored 2'' Lucia Pastor can be found in her makeshift shelter distributing food to poor workers. She also remains defiant of the protagonist's intentions in the Dust District. If Aramis Stilton is spared from the séance at his manor, her office at the West Cape Hotel will no longer be degraded and she can be found there. She identifies the protagonist and blames the Empire for turning a blind eye on the Duke's irresponsible actions over Serkonos. Nonetheless, she states that it is not too late to set things right and shares some background information regarding the Grand Palace. If Lucia Pastor is killed in either present timeline, her apartment and possessions in the Palace District will be seized by the Duke.Apartment Seizure If she survives, she will have a seat upon the new Duke's council if he reforms it. ''Death of the Outsider'' A few months later, noticing the alarming number of illegal foreclosures made by Dolores Michaels Deposit & Loan Bank, Lucia visited newspaper reporter Cristofer Jeorge and asks him to investigate. This eventually led the reporter to the string of vicious murders perpetrated by the Eyeless gang. Trivia *If Hypatia is brought aboard the Dreadful Wale, she and Pastor exchange letters, discussing how Hypatia could help the mine workers. She also proposes to hide her through contacts at the Silver Spike newspaper.Letter from Lucia Pastor References ru:ЛюсияПастор zh:露西雅·派斯特 Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dishonored 2 Characters Category:Neutral Characters